


No Law Against Looking

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [88]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules of relationship can get tangled after two hundred years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Law Against Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Cardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts).



For a guy who is two hundred years old, Sherlock Holmes looks damn good. I know some of that is the restoration process, but some of it has to be good genes. Which is kind of a sticking point, because however many greats great grandma Kitty made it clear that the son she had five months after she married great-to-the-nth grandpa Gordon wasn’t a Lestrade at all. And I’ve seen pictures of the kid. I guess Watson knew what he was doing when he gave the journals to my family.

Too bad I’ve always had a thing for older men.


End file.
